You're everything that i wished for
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: Rianna Kowalski is a good girl but just a bit handful sometimes. Jacob decides to bring her to the bakery to stop her from crying. Will it work? Read the fic to find out


**Written for Assignment 10 - muggle music - Task no 5 - prompt 2**

* * *

Jacob Kowalski, the succesful baker who owned Kowalski's baked goods had a good life. A beautiful loving wife that he loves so much but the one thing that he couldn't handle was her 7 year old daughter Rianna Kowalski. She had the same eyes as Queenie and the same hair colour. Heck even their smiles were almost the same. Jacob loves the girl to death but sometimes he just wants to have some private time with his wife ya know. Anyway this is a story of how Jacob brought Rianna to the bakery for the first time and how he remembered the time where he fell in love with a witch named Queenie Goldstein.

XxXxXx

It was a fine day, the sun was shining and the smell of freshly baked goods were inviting. Rianna Kowalski was up to her usual antics as she continued to cry in the apartment where the baker and his wife was staying. The girl was looking for her mother who was busy in the ministry. Of course their marriage was kept as a secret and the Macusa doesn't even know they had a child or even married.

Jacob tried to calm his daughter down but to no avail

" **I want mommy!"** Rianna said while crying and throwing a tantrum which made Jacob's morning even harder. He was late to opem the bakery and Rianna wasn't helping at all.

"Mommy is not here honey. Please stop crying. Daddy is late to work" Jacob said with a sigh almost pleading to the girl but she kept crying.

" **I don't want daddy! I want mommy!"** She said as she cried even louder. Jacob then thought of a plan that moment

"I'll bring you to the bakery if you promise to be a good girl Rianna" Jacob said and she suddenly started to stop crying at that moment

"Really daddy? You promise to bring me there?" Rianna said sniveling a bit and Jacob just smiled wiping her tears away.

"I promise so let's get you dressed up in a cute outfit and we could get going" Jacob said with a smile as he carried her towards the bedroom. There Rianna picked a pink dress and wore a blue bowtie on her head. After that Jacob went to check all the appliances before locking the door and head towards the bakery.

Little Rianna was amazed by her surroundings and wanted to grab a bird that was flying above her at some point. After 10 minutes, they reached the bakery where a lot of people were waiting for it to open

"Sorry for the wait guys. Had a little problem this morning" Jacob said with a chuckle while the customers waved at Rianna chuckling and she slowly waved at them

"Bringing your daughter to the bakery today ?" One of the customer asked and Jacob just chuckled as she put her down behind the counter.

"She will work with me today. I had to bring her or else I wouldn't open the shop today" Jacob said with a chuckle as he greeted the first customer with a smile. It was a good first hour of service but Rianna was getting even angsty sitting on the chair. She began wondering behind the shop and towards the kitchen where she could see the other bakers kneading the dough. She began playing with the dough and the flour causing it to scatter everywhere and covering her with it. Jacob hasn't noticed it at first but when he turned around to look at her. He was startled a bit beforr he went to the back.

"Honey. You shouldn't be in here" Jacob said as he found her on the floor. No one was at the back that time and luckily no oven or stove was turned on when she was there.

"This is fun daddy. Look. Snow angel" She said as she played with the flour even more and Jacob decided to just leave her daughter behind.

"Frank! Could you look after my daughter first while I'm behind the counter" Jacob told one of his staff and the boy nodded as he went to the back and looked after her.

After he knows where Rianna was, Jacob felt a bit easy as he continued selling his baked goods and they keep asking him about his cute daughter. Jacob of course wouldn't mind telling them about it because he loves his daughter so much even though she could be a handful sometimes.

It wasn't long until it was closing time and Jacob found her on the floor sound asleep covered in flour. Her hair was white and her face as well. Jacob just chuckled as he picked her up

"Close the store before you leave alright Frank? Thanks" Jacob said before he carried her back to the apartment.

"Daddy" Rianna mumbled in her sleep as Jacob just smiled at her as they got back to their apartment

"Welcome back honey" The voice of his wife was the best thing he could hear as Queenie went to greet them.

"Looks like someone had a fun time" Queenie said as she waved her wand and Rianna became cleaner like she never played with the flour.

"I'll tuck her in honey. Go and have a rest" Queenie said and he just nodded as he hands Rianna over to his wife.

"Lo..ve you daddy" Rianna mumbled even more and Jacob almost teared up by it as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too honey" Jacob said aa Queenie tucked her in.

"I prepared hot cocoa for us honey" Queenie said with a smile as she waved her wand again while they were walking back to the living room. She gave one to Jacob and the other one to her.

"I love our daughter as much as i love you Queenie. She's perfect... and youre perfect.." Jacob said with a smile as he took a sip of the cocoa.

"I love you too honey. I love our little family.. i wish we could stay like this forever" Queenie said with a grin as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Did you know you're everything that I prayed for? I prayed that i would meet a great woman that i would spend my life with and I would have beautiful children with that woman." Jacob admitted as he put his arms around her

"Looks like your prayers came true" Queenie said as she kissed him on the cheeks. They snuggled even more while looking at the fireplace smiling as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arm

 **THE END**


End file.
